Return of the Rangers Meeting Each Other
by Psycho Tangerine
Summary: My fifth set of insane Ranger meetings. Yes, I am back! I hope these come out well.
1. Nick and Gem

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :).

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting," and "Why Won't Those Rangers Stop Meeting Already?"

Yes, I am attempting to do another set of fifty stories. It's been over four years since I've completed the last set. It'll be slow going and I can't even promise that I'll get all fifty stories done, but I have missed writing these silly things. I promised myself that if I get a few written then I can start posting these again.

Please review. I have no problem with constructive criticism.

 **Nick and Gem**

 **By**

 **Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Fine! Be that way!" Nick shouted as yet another person walked past his stand. "But you won't be laughing at me when the lights go out and you can't find a flashlight!" He turned around and re-adjusted his sign: 'Lights by the One and Only...THE LIGHT!' Displayed on the upside down cardboard box in front of him were flashlights, light bulbs, lighters, matches, lanterns, laser pointers, fireworks, and whatever else he could think of that lit up. Nick had found himself resorting to selling things on the busy main street of Corinth when he found himself unable to obtain work within the city. Potential employees just weren't impressed with him putting 'Magician of the Light who out-heroes Tommy Oliver' on his resume.

"Hey awesome! Can you light this for me?"

Nick looked up into the face of a grinning Asian man. Then he looked at the thick piece of string in his hand. "Lighters are a dollar," he said as he handed one to him and collected the money. He then closed his eyes in order to resume his favorite daydream about a certain mermaid. If only that stupid Blue Lightspeed Ranger hadn't found her and married her first. Oh well, he sighed. At least he still had his lovely Blue water Ranger to visit every night. The trips to Blue Bay Harbor were well worth it.

Kaboom! Nick fell back at the sudden explosion near him. "What the hell was that?" he cried.

"Aw!" said Gem as he examined the pieces of marble. "There's no gold or silver in here." A few passing citizens glared at him for detonating the statue that had dominated the town square of Corinth. Then they just shook their heads and went back to whatever they had been doing. At least they would no longer be subjected to the Red RPM Ranger sneaking over every night to paint clown faces on the statue Colonel Truman had commissioned of himself after the defeat of Venjix.

"Are you some kind of raving lunatic?" cried Nick as he straightened out the inventory that had gotten jostled with the explosion. "Why are you blowing, wait a second. Magical Source Mystic Force!" he cried as he morphed. "Which of my evil nemeses created you to finally destroy me? Calindor? Did he come back? No, wait, I bet Necrolai finally got sick of Toby kissing that poster of Jake Bonebreaker every night instead of her. Oh, but what if…No!" Nick sobbed as he fell to the ground. "Daddy! Why? Why would you leave Mommy and go back to being an evil Wolf just because she's a nagging shrew? Why?"

Gem stared at the other man. "Do you need a few hours of psychotherapy with Dr. K.? She did wonders with convincing Gemma not to marry that stupid smoothie guzzling Scotsman." He didn't regret owing his friend a million boxes of Mr. Marshmallows for that special favor. He also didn't know that Flynn was at that moment stuffing all of his brightly crayoned journals into his industrial strength blender.

Gem look on in bemusement as the Red Mystic Force Ranger continued to tantrum. He was now crying about someone name Lida, Nida, or something wanting revenge over some earphones. Then he examined the merchandise Nick was selling. "Oh! I could really use more dynamite!" he said enthusiastically. "If I remember correctly there is a large cave just outside of Corinth…"

Nick jumped back up and aimed his Mystic Sword at Gem. "I will not allow you to blow a hole into the underworld and let an evil army invade again!" With that he began to shoot fire from his sword.

Splush! "Pfffffft!" spluttered a now soaking wet Red Ranger. "What the?" He looked up and saw what appeared to be a giant flying whale.

"All right! Whoohoo!" cried the now morphed Gold RPM Ranger as he jumped up and down. Summer had actually come up with a great way to distract Dr. K. long enough for them to all sneak their morphers back out of the case. By the time their young mentor realized that she had not actually won the 'Super De Duperiest Magnificent Genius in the Whole Universe,' award, the morphers were back in the hands of the Rangers.

"You've got to be kidding me," scoffed Nick who had demorphed out of his wet Ranger suit. "I guess they're scouring the mental wards for Rangers now." He paused in thought. "That could explain Chip…never mind," he said with a shake of his head. "Why in heaven's name do you want to blow stuff up?"

"Because I really want to…" the now demorphed Gem paused for a few seconds... "find some gold. So I can…" he paused again… "make myself yet another super stupendous medal. That way I can…" yet another pause… "lord it over that jerk, Scott, yet again..." and still another pause… "because he won't let me do really crazy stunts with the jets." He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally finished. He really had to stop forgetting his twin was no longer around to finish his sentences anymore. Gemma was currently on Miranoi. To her brother's chagrin, she had taken an interest in yet another Ranger mechanic.

"Why don't you just go do whatever it is you did to get the first medal?" asked Nick, hoping this lunatic would go away to do that. It had just occurred to him that if Venjix was truly gone, then he could go back to Briarwood and let his long lost parents take care of him. After all, he reasoned, they had about twenty years of abandonment to make up for.

"What a great idea! Whoohoo!" cried Gem as he ran off towards the edge of the city.

"Thank God that's over with," mumbled Nick as he began tossing his things haphazardly into boxes. He was still in the middle of deciding how to sneak back into Rootcore without that clingy Madison finding out when… Kaboom!

"Yeah! All right! Come at me!" shouted the Gold RPM Ranger as he ran back into the center of town, battling the creatures from the underworld that he had just brought back to the surface. "This is sure to get me another stupendous…hey!" he cried as Truman's soldiers ran in and shot the weak leaderless minions and then tasered Gem until he demorphed. "I'll get my medal!" he cried as he was dragged away. "Just wait and see!"

Nick shook his head then lifted the last of the boxes he had packed to put into his car. 'So glad to be getting out of this loony bin of a city. I wonder if Briarwood will have a parade to honor my return,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I can give them a nice fire show.' He moved his hands around and let out a little flame…which flew right to a box of explosives in his still open trunk. Kaboom! "No!" sobbed Nick as he watched his car go up in flames.


	2. Rose and Katie

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :).

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting," and "Why Won't Those Rangers Stop Meeting Already?"

Yes, I am attempting to do another set of fifty stories. It's been over four years since I've completed the last set. It'll be slow going and I can't even promise that I'll get all fifty stories done, but I have missed writing these silly things. I promised myself that if I get a few written then I can start posting these again.

These pairings are picked randomly. It makes it more fun that way. I am including all Rangers up to Dino Charge (I will include Ninja Steel eventually). I also include characters who 'morphed' but weren't technically Rangers (Mike from Lost Galaxy, Clare from Mystic Force, Jarrod and Camille from Jungle Fury).

Please review. I have no problem with constructive criticism. Seriously, I love reviews and they help motivate me.

 **Rose and Katie**

 **By**

 **Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Yes!" cried Rose as she turned yet another bolt on her newest creation, "it's almost finished!" She looked around the empty science lab at San Angeles University. A few well-placed calls had helped her to get quarantined alone in the gigantic lab. Waving around a detached foot and ear which she claimed had fallen off due to the extremely rare and highly contagious 'hamudamusamu disease' had helped as well. Rose had really meant it when she had told Mack she wanted his body. She just hoped he hadn't been too mad when he had woken up. Now she had the space and technology she needed for this most important project. Her face fell into a snarl as she twisted some wires. Yes, she would get vengeance on her so-called teammate. How dare Ronny email that picture of her to Flurious saying she'd be perfect as his ice-queen. Rose tightened up a few screws on her time machine. There, that should do it. Soon a certain race car driver would be retroactively failing all of her driver's tests. With a grin, she pressed some buttons.

Poof! A small time ship popped up and landed on Rose's time machine, effectively crushing it. The hatch opened. "Whew," said Katie as she stepped out waving her hand in front of her nose. "Someone should've told me Eric was using this thing as a mausoleum for his pet birds."

"No!" Rose sobbed. "My time machine!" She sat down with a pout. "Now I won't get a special trophy for being the first female time machine pilot. It'll probably go to some futuristic cat alien with fleas."

"Sorry about breaking your toy," said Katie said as she patted the sobbing Rose on the head. "I've been trying to find one of those super genius rangers. But all the others already turned me down. So I have to settle on you." She had already gotten vengeance on Trip for refusing to help her. When she left he had been frantically calling up different pet stores and animal shelters looking for a certain donated metallic owl.

"Is that why you crushed my poor machine?" snapped Rose. "What kind of pilot are you? I should report you to the Air Force."

"How are you going to report a time ship to the Air Force?" asked Katie. "Besides, Commander Earnhardt and I are close buddies." She decided not to mention that Taylor had rejected her application for the Air Force because she didn't want a 'Yellow Ranger with freaky mutant strength' to show her up there. "I thought you were a genius, but I guess I've got to settle for that Carlos character who kept claiming to be the Space Rangers' smartest Ranger saying it was he who changed the voice cassette in Alpha Six and not that 'overbearing Andros'."

"Of course I am a prodigy!" cried Rose. "I teach at the University. I have three thousand and sixteen different patents. I always beat my computer at chess. I can out-nerd any nerd!" She paused from her tirade breathing heavily.

"Fine," said Katie. "Then you may be able to help me. You see I'm not strong enough."

"Well then, take your vitamins and join a gym. I guess I could come up with the proper nutritional balance for a health shake. But I can't do much more for your lazy, weak ass."

Katie glared at her. Then she sauntered over to a table full of Rose's current inventions, picked it up with one hand and tossed it out a window.

"Hey!" shouted Rose as she gaped at the now broken window.

"As I said," growled Katie, "I'm not strong _enough_. I need to be stronger."

"What for?" asked Rose as she backed away from the window. Dax wasn't going to be too happy when he woke up. But that's what he got for being a bouncing peeping tom.

"So I can shake that darned clock tower!" exclaimed Katie. "I don't know why I didn't think of it when I met that nerdy Walter ghost, but an old dilapidated place like that must have some treasure in it. I already tried to hire a fortuneteller to do a séance so I could give him a wedgie into telling me where it is. But she screamed something about squattbaboo and having a headache in the middle of the ritual and left. So I'm just going to shake the whole building until that darn treasure falls out. Then I…" Katie paused as she heard a soft 'aaaargh' and turned around from the window.

Rose was sneering at her, a bandana on her head, an eyepatch on her left eye and a stuffed parrot attached to her shoulder. "Treasure? Did ye say treasure? Arggh! That be me treasure, ye land lubber!" With that, she pulled out a cardboard cutlass and began swinging at Katie with it.

"What the?" Katie grabbed the so-called weapon and crushed it up. "Are you insane? Did you forget your medication?"

"I'll make ye walk the…" Rose paused in thought. "Oh, right, I almost forgot." She reached into a pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. She took two and swallowed them. "That's better," she sighed as she took a swig from her water bottle. "One piece of advice, never let yourself get possessed by a pirate ghost, the aftereffects are brutal."

Katie picked up the pill bottle. "Antipiratepossessionicillin," she read. "Okay, I think I'd better get going now. I can find my own way out." She began to head slowly towards the time ship. She was now beginning to regret blocking the doors of the clock tower with all the furniture so she could sneak out at night to commandeer it.

"Wait!" cried Rose. "I thought you wanted me to use my genius to make you stronger!"

"Forget it," said Katie. "I'll just get some explosives and blow that treasure out of the tower. I hear there's a lot available in some domed city a few years from now because they'll actually allow their more insane Rangers to make it." She reached into her pocket for the remote hatch opener. "And when I get that treasure…"

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Kaboom!

"My ship!" cried Katie as she saw a large hole get blasted through it. She whirled around to see Rose again in her pirate regalia standing next to a cannon. "How…how…"

"Ye will give me yer treasure, ye scurvy dog, or ye will walk the plank!" said Rose. "Then I will keelhaul ye!" She ran forward, this time with her drive defender in sword mode.

"Yeah, sure," retorted Katie as she reached for the pill bottle Rose had left on the table. "Uh oh," she mumbled as she shook the now-empty bottle. She drew her Time Force blaster and ran towards Rose. She aimed and blasted the stuffed parrot off her shoulder.

"Aaargh no, Polly!" cried Rose as she fell to her knees in tears. "What has that scalawag done to ye? Don't worry, me hearty, I'll save ye!" With that, she ran out of her lab holding 'Polly' in her arms and crying for help. An hour later she was being booted out of the local animal hospital by a very irate veterinarian.

"Great," sighed Katie. "Now it's going to take me longer to get that treasure." She pulled out a cell phone. "Hello? Time Force motor club? I'm having a little problem with my time machine. What do you mean you're charging me triple for using it without permission and getting a hole blasted into it? How would you even know…oh right, roadside assistance from the future. Look, can we make a deal? I know where I can get treasure…What? Who found it? Oh, so that's how Mr. Collins got rich in the first place."

AN: Yeah I'm sure I messed up with the pirate talk.


	3. Dominic and Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :).

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting," and "Why Won't Those Rangers Stop Meeting Already?"

This is story number three in this set.

Please review! I can take constructive criticism and I just love getting reviews (don't we all?).

 **Dominic and Elizabeth**

 **By**

 **Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Oh, my head," groaned Dominic as he stepped out of the strange ship into the middle of a park. "Where am I?" He looked around and saw a six-armed purple being making out with a three-headed plaid being on a park bench. "When am I?" He just had to play that practical joke on that funny looking green-haired guy he had come upon in the parking lot of Jungle Karma Pizza. How was he to know that telling him they were all out of pizzas would send him on a screaming rampage about traveling back a thousand years all for nothing? The guy had been so incensed that Dominic instinctively jumped backwards into the ship. He landed on some buttons, the door closed, and the ship took off with him inside.

Z yawned in boredom as she made yet another circuit of New Tech Park. It was only her second of sixty days of being made to walk a beat. She had thought Sky was tough as a Red Ranger, but surprisingly Bridge was worse. He hadn't taken it well when Z had 'accidentally' knocked one of his stupid bathroom books into the toilet. Z sighed, then she frowned as she noticed the blond man standing in one of the picnic areas next to a small spacecraft of some kind. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded as she held out her blaster.

Dominic whipped around to see a young Hispanic woman in some kind of uniform. "Inspector Fuller, Health department," he flipped his hand out and then remembered he didn't have his wallet with him to flash. He blushed with embarrassment. "Uh, heh, sorry force of habit." Maybe RJ was right about him needing to join a practical jokers anonymous group. His best friend had strongly suggested that after Dominic had poured crazy glue onto his favorite recliner causing Dai Shi to have a laughing fit when the Purple Jungle Fury Ranger had shown up to fight him with the chair stuck to his butt.

"A health inspector? Landing a ship in the middle of New Tech Park?" Z holstered the blaster and pulled out a pad of paper. She wrote on it, tore off a sheet, then handed it to Dominic. She continued to write.

"What's this?" asked Dominic.

Z sighed. "A citation for not parking your ship in a designated flying ship parking spot." She handed him a second ticket. "This is for not having proper identification." Then she wrote a third ticket and handed it to him.

"A ticket for looking dumber than Boom?" asked Dominic. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," grumbled Z. She was still miffed at the lab assistant for his disastrous experiment that had caused her and her clones to develop an allergy to each other. She and the other three Z's spent over a week sneezing and scratching until a cure had been found. "And you still haven't told me who you are or why you are here." She peered closely at him. "How do I know Grumm didn't break out of his card and send you to lure us into some kind of trap?"

"Grumm?" asked Dominic who was still confused. "Look, I have no idea what you're even talking about." He grimaced as he saw what looked like a human-sized goose waddling past them. "What is this strange place?"

"Good afternoon, Ms. Downey," Z greeted the alien as she went past. Then she turned back to Dominic. "What's so strange about this place?" she asked him.

"What's so strange?" Dominic paused in thought. Only last week he had met a talking fly that lived in a chameleon woman's stomach. "Come to think of it, nothing." He held out his hand. "Name is Dominic, Dominic Hargrove. All I know is I fell into that thing there," he pointed at the time ship, "and now I'm here."

"A likely story," muttered Z as she waved her blaster again at him. "Did that so-called Nova Ranger send you back here to pave the way so she could reveal her true intentions of taking over the world?" The other SPD Rangers could never convince Z that Sam's future teammate had no ulterior motive for showing up at the last second as she had. Z was certain that while Sam was helping them, the no-named Nova was using her own bouncy light self to spy on world governments.

Dominic just stared at her. "You know the Rangers?" he asked suspiciously. Then he grinned. "Oh, I get it!" he cried as he began looking around. "Great joke, guys!" he called. "You finally got me!"

"Keep your hands where I can… wait, Dominic Hargrove? As in the Rhino Ranger?" Z lowered her blaster.

"Ok, R.J.," said Dominic as he approached the alien couple on the park bench. "Stop making out with Master Phant and take off that mask." He yanked on the purple being's head and found himself being thrown several feet by the enraged being. "Ok," he said as he looked up at the couple as they went back to their love session. "That's definitely not R.J."

Z just stared at Dominic. "I remember you from the history files at SPD. You really impressed me."

"Of course I did," said Dominic with a grin as he stood back up and brushed off his butt. "The rhinoceros is one of the most powerful…"

"Who cares about some large smelly beast?" asked Z. "I was talking about your legendary pranks. Did you really make the Zords do the bunny hop with your teammates still inside them?"

"Well, Lily kept saying I have no dance skills."

"Yeah, I can believe that." Z looked to the left then to the right. "Look, I'll tear up the tickets and forget you were even here if you do me one favor."

"What?" asked Dominic suspiciously.

"Help me get back at my so-called friend. I can't believe he stuck me here just because of a soggy bathroom book. I need a really good practical joke."

"I'm not sure. Isn't that like messing with the timeline or…or…yes!" cried Dominic as his baser urges came upon him again. "This will be the best prank ever! But first, I will need some details about this person so I can come up with a good idea."

"Certainly!" exclaimed Z excitedly. "And you know what? While we plan it all out, I can send my other selves out to get whatever supplies we need."

"Huh?" asked Dominic. "That doesn't even make any…aaaaaah!" he screamed as three other Z's appeared. "No! I'm sorry for all the pranks I played! I'm sorry I dumped all those buckets of water and miracle grow on Theo. I'm sorry I moved all the furniture around in Master Swoop's bat cave. I'm sorry I wrote that fake love letter to Lily from that famous Ranger dancer…oh wait, that worked out okay, she just celebrated her first anniversary with Zack. Wait what was I…?"

"You were acting like a moron," said all four Z's with their arms crossed.

"Oh yeah," said Dominic as he looked at them again. "Aaaaaah! The future is full of evil clones!" With that, he jumped back into the time machine, pressed some buttons and 'poof' was gone. Dominic ended up somewhere in the Middle Ages where he was forced to become the jester for some king after playing one too many pranks on the villagers.

The Z's just watched. Then they all shrugged their shoulders. "Eh, we didn't need him anyway. He would've just held us back," said Z clone number three. The other Z clones and Z herself nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on, ladies," said Z. "We've got a certain Red Ranger to prank. Let's swipe all the toasters on the SPD base!" With that, they all ran out of the park.

Two days later Z, who had forgotten Bridge could read minds, found herself on permanent toast making and buttering duty.


	4. Tyzonn and Jason

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :).

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting," and "Why Won't Those Rangers Stop Meeting Already?"

These pairings are picked randomly. It makes it more fun that way. Also, please review. Thank you.

 **Tyzonn and Jason**

 **By**

 **Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Oh, stop whining!" called Tyzonn as he counted the Mercurian bills. "Your girlfriend now thinks you're a hero. You should have paid for the super gold package if you wanted me to make sure none of those rocks actually fell on her. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." He continued to count the money as he walked away from the sobbing Mercurian and the cave where he had arranged the latest 'rescue'. Being on Earth all that time had influenced him in more ways than one. Now, in addition to his real rescue work, he ran a side business where he charged lovesick Mercurians and set it up so they could become heroes or heroines. After all, what were a few extra cave-ins anyway?

"Sixty four, sixty five, sixty oof!" cried Tyzonn as he was tackled to the ground. "Hey! I already apologized for making you impress the wrong lady. But just think about how good a back massager she'll be with all those arms and claws."

"Where is he?" demanded Jason. "No one on Earth seems to know where he went to. I bet you're hiding him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tyzonn. "Get your fat...oh wait, I almost forgot." He turned into liquid mercury and slid out from Jason's grip.

"Ew, yuck!" cried Jason as he jumped away in disgust. "Nobody warned me about...hey! I'm not fat. I'm extremely muscular. Why do you think Zordon picked me to be Red Ranger in the first place?"

"To have something to laugh at when you squeeze your fat butt into spandex?" ventured Tyzonn the Mercurian puddle.

"You're just jealous of my muscles you Jello wannabe. Now," continued Jason, "tell me where you are hiding that jerk or I will mix you up with cement."

With a sigh, Tyzonn reformed into his human shape. "It would help if I knew who you are talking about. I'm not a mind reader." He still regretted trying to pour himself into Will's ear as he slept to learn how to be cool like him. The extremely annoyed Black Overdrive Ranger had wiped him off with his blanket and then tossed him into the washer. It had taken Tyzonn over a week to wring all the soapy water out of his body.

"That damned Sentinel Knight, that's who!" cried Jason. "I heard he called former Rangers and gave them their powers back and they got to destroy Zedd and Rita's s...s...excuse me." He turned around and began to retch. "Oh God I can't get the image out of my head," he moaned.

"I know, it was an impressive battle," said Tyzonn. "Thrax was a formidable opponent."

"I meant the image of my former nemeses doing the moon palace mambo with each other. Tell me, did he have a fender face and cone boobs?"

"Uh, no." Tyzonn crossed his arms. "The Sentinel Knight isn't here on Mercurian. What do you want with him?"

"I want him to give me my powers back!" shouted Jason. "I want to be a hero again! I want to fight the bad guys! I want to stop being known as Emily's motorcycle chauffeur!" He grabbed Tyzonn by the collar and began to shake him. "Tell me where you're hiding him!"

"Let g...oh I forgot again." Tyzonn turned into mercury again and flowed to the ground.

"Would you please stop doing that?" cried Jason in disgust.

"Fine," replied Tyzonn as he reformed.

"No, wait!" cried Jason who was still holding the one piece jumpsuit the Mercurian had slid out of. "Oh," he chuckled, "so that's why your planet's population is so low."

"Give me that," grumbled Tyzonn as he grabbed his clothing and put them back on. "I'll have you know neither Ronny nor Vellah had any complaints." At that very moment, both girls were sending jokes related to Tyzonn's 'inadequacy' back and forth to each other online. "Anyway, last I heard the Sentinel Knight said something about going to thank someone named Daggerhead or Dagwood or something for and I quote 'training me to be the most awesomeness knight ever and getting to 'supervise' that annoying Xander while he fights his butt off'."

Jason sighed. "Great, now I won't get to be a Ranger again. I bet Tommy's on his twelfth color by now. Probably plaid."

Tyzonn stared at Jason. "I still can't believe someone as unhinged as you is actually considered one of the greatest Rangers ever. How drunk was this Zordon when he chose you?"

"Oh, and how did you qualify? Did you have to win a 'most likely to get washed down a drain' contest?"

"N…n…no" replied Tyzonn just a little nervously remembering his drunken attempt to poison Moltar's lava drink using his own liquid self. He had spent a nasty few days in the lava creature's sewer system after being dumped down the drain.

"Well," said Jason with a sigh. "That was my last idea for getting my power...unless." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and tapped in a long series of numbers.

"I don't believe you'll be able to reach Earth from…"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not calling there," commented Jason as he finished pushing buttons. "Rita, Darling!" he announced into the phone. "It's me, Jason! How's it going in that Mystic realm? Really? Wow, that snow prince really sounds like a jerk. But never mind that. I really need a big favor. Now that you're on the side of good, is there any chance you would know where I can hook up with some new Ranger powers?" He paused with a frown. "Oh come on, for old times' sake? Pretty please? I'll rub your feet and do whatever Zedd couldn't for you with that skinless body of his. No? How about I add a lifetime supply of ibuprofen for those headaches of yours?" He paused, this time with a grin on his face. "A putty ranger power coin would be fantastic! I'll be right over."

He ran to the Radbug that he had stolen out of Billy's garage just for the trip to Mercurion. Jason figured with his former teammate living on Aquitar, he wouldn't notice the car missing. "See you, Puddle Boy!" he called as he started the car and began to fly it.

Tyzonn just shook his head. "I'm amazed you can even get your lard butt to fit in that tiny vehicle!" he called after Jason. Then he resumed his money counting. "Ninety five, ninety six, ninety…" His concentration was disrupted by a distant shout.

"Hey!" cried Jason as intergalactic anti-theft device his former blue teammate had installed finally kicked in. The car suddenly changed directions on its own. "No, not that way!" he cried as the car flew off towards the prison planet for intergalactic car thieves.

Tyzonn just stared at the sky for a few seconds. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety…" His paused in thought. Maybe he should have charged triple for that Triforian who had come for a royal visit last week. After all, he had to set up the 'rescue' situation a separate time for each personality. "Ninety nine, one hundred, one hundred one, one hundred two… yes?" he asked as a shadow came over him. He looked up to see local law enforcement officers with a group of irate spelunkers who had gotten trapped during one of Tyzonn's 'rescue' operations. "Hey! You made me lose count!" cried Tyzonn as he was dragged away. "Great and who is going to rescue me?" he whined.


	5. Dominic and Chip

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. So don't try to buy them from me. Please don't get all offended because I mocked your favorite Ranger. I try to mock them all. Besides, it's just for fun. I really do enjoy the show :).

If you haven't done so, please read the first two hundred stories in "When Rangers Meet," "More of When Rangers Meet," "Those Rangers Just Keep on Meeting," and "Why Won't Those Rangers Stop Meeting Already?"

This is story number five in this set.

Please review! I can take constructive criticism and I just love getting reviews (don't we all?).

 **Dominic and Chip**

 **By**

 **Eileen (Psycho Tangerine)**

"Alright already! I said I was sorry!" cried Dominic as he ran from the angry beings who were swearing and throwing pinecones at him. For some reason he had thought it a hilarious prank to dress up as Santa Claus and order them all back to the North Pole to make toys. "Sheesh, I thought elves were jollier than that! No wonder Santa probably rejected you bunch in the first place!" he called over his right shoulder.

"Those are woodland elves. They don't come from the North Pole," said Chip as he stepped out of a tree. "What?" he asked as Dominic just stared at him. "Do I have another whirlpool on my stomach?" He asked as he lifted his shirt and looked down. Daggeron had recently threatened to find another soul specter to attack him. He was furious at Chip for not giving him credit after using the knight skills he had learned when taking over for the doddering old Sentinel Knight to help the Overdrive Rangers.

"Did you just walk out of that…wait…" said Dominic as he just realized something. "I was pranking a bunch of actual…elves? I thought they were just very short people." He sat on the ground. "No, I must be hallucinating things." He knew he shouldn't have taken Casey up on that dare and eaten the fermenting slice of pizza they had found in RJ's reject pile.

"What are you doing in Briarwood Forest anyway? Magic beings live here. The only humans allowed in are the Power Rangers and those especially invited by one of the Rangers." Chip stared at Dominic. "Unless of course…you're a faun aren't you? Ooh, we don't get many of you here! Let me see your hairy pointy feet!" He excitedly grabbed at Dominic's left shoe.

"Get off me!" shouted Dominic as he kicked Chip away. "You're crazy, you know that? Wait," he studied the red haired man in front of him. "That would make you a Power...nah no way…although San Angeles does have that blue bouncy loon…no can't be…" His eyes widened as he stood up. "You must be a former Centaur! Oh, you poor thing. It must have really hurt when they cut off your horse butt and gave you human legs." He patted Chip on the shoulder in sympathy.

"And you think I'm crazy?" cried Chip as he pushed Dominic's hand away. "Something is seriously wrong with your brain…I got it!" He began to dance around the other man. "You're a giant! How did you manage to get caught in a mad scientist's shrink ray? Or maybe you got caught in yet another of Clare's misguided spells?"

"Where do you manage to come up with such insane theories? What would make you think I was a shrunken giant?" Dominic began to pace as he tried to figure out the strange being in front of him. "You're so idiotic something must be blocking your brain…that's it!" He stepped back a bit from Chip. "You'd better not attack me! You may have shaved off all your fur but you can't fool me, Mr. hair-brained Werewolf!"

"Well, seeing as the moon has just risen and I'm not howling, you are completely nuts!" Chip paused in thought. "Hmm, an obsession with hair and refusing to show me your feet. Why didn't I see it before?" He pointed to Dominic. "You're a hobbit! But why have you come so far from your shire? Is there another ring that must be destroyed?"

"Everyone knows hobbits only exist in fantasy books," retorted Dominic. "But I've finally figured it out. That pale complexion and your hair is as red as blood." He stepped even further back from Chip. "Stay away from me you blood-sucking vampire!"

"Vampire?" cried Chip as he looked around himself. "Where? Where? I knew I should stopped Vida from going to that local music festival!" His girlfriend had yet to convince him that music venues were not the usual way for people to become vampires. He began to search his pockets. "And me without my garlic, crucifix, and vampire chalk!"

"Vampire chalk?" asked Dominic. "What the heck is vampire…?"

"There's only one way I can defeat this fiend! Magical source mystic force!" Chip morphed into the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger. "Now where are you, vile creature?"

At the same time, Dominic pulled out his own morpher. "I will defeat you, evil Vampire before you turn me into one of your fellow night creatures! Jungle beast, spirit unleashed!" He morphed into the White Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger.

"You're a Ranger, too?" they both cried at the same time.

"Why didn't you say so?" asked Dominic.

"Why didn't you?" Chip grinned. "Isn't it awesome to be a Ranger? I mean we get morphers, and capes, and magic wands, and everything!"

"I know. I almost didn't get to become a Ranger," sighed Dominic. "Those jerks couldn't even take a little joke!" He looked to Chip who was now jumping around swinging a pretend wand. "Wait, magic? You get to do magic?"

"Sure do, look I can levitate!" Chip waved his wand around. Then he ran to the nearest tree, climbed up it, then hung from the lowest branch on his knees.

"Uh, that's not magic," Dominic commented drolly.

"Sure it is!" claimed Chip as he jumped down and waved his wand again. He ran behind the tree. "Now I'm invisible!"

"You're just hiding. Where's the magic?"

Chip stepped out dejectedly. "It's not fair! Udonna took away my magic. She said I was too much of a lunatic to keep it now that my Ranger duties are over. But the others got to keep theirs. No fair!" With that, he flopped down to the ground in a tantrum.

"At least you got to do magic!" cried Dominic. "I can't even play a silly little prank without getting in trouble! It's not fair!" He also flopped down to the ground in a tantrum.

"Looks like I was correct in keeping Chip away from my spells," said Udonna as she approached the sobbing men. "Why did I not wait for him to take a sick day before appearing to the Rangers as an old man? Leelee would have made a saner Ranger."

"I knew I should've given Dominic a more confusing map for his travels," Master Mao's ghost agreed as he floated in. "Maybe he wouldn't have come back on time to become a Ranger and ruin my good name as a Mentor."

"Good name?" scoffed Zordon as his ghost head bounced in between them. "You think you two deserve merit for recruiting two of the most idiotic Rangers ever? Why back in my day I…"

"Rocky!" cried Udonna.

"Justin!" cried Master Mao.

Zordon sighed in defeat. "Let's just go get drunk at that tavern we passed by earlier." With that the three walked, floated, and bounced away.

"What was that?" asked Chip as he finally stood back up.

"I don't know," replied Dominic. "Hey, I've got a great idea."

"We clothe ourselves in leaves and mud and live like the troblins do? I've always admired Phineas' way of living. Too bad Leelee's got him in a suit and tie working on Wall Street now."

"No," said Dominic looking at the other man strangely. "I think we should go where they keep that magic and steal some of it back!" He rubbed his hands together. "Oh, think of the wonderful pranks I can play on everyone then!"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll lead the way. Let's go!" said Chip. He and Dominic headed towards Rootcore.

Three hours later, Clare found them in large bird cages and covered in slime after tripping the 'magic theft alarm,' Udonna had set up.


End file.
